Under The Ally Lamp
by Painting Saturn
Summary: After the blood bath that Shilo went through to gain her freedom, she questions if it was worth it. Losing her father and God Mother in the same night, she finds herself running alone from bigger monster than she thought she would have to face. Who will she become in the end? To survive or to die? Finding ways to cope. (Hurt/comfort/Angst/Romance. Grilo. Rated M For reason)
1. Chapter 1

**Waring:** This story contains language, sexual contact and also contains rape between characters. Read at own risk please.

* * *

**Chapter one**: _Purest feel than fresh glow._

Running from street to street hiding in every dark corner until finding an ally that she remembered walking down once before, with her shaky legs her frighten feet rushed her behind a rusty green dumpster. Lowering her bottom to the cold brick ground between the gap of the wall and the dumpster, hugging her knees to her chest. In hopes that those bloody Gencops couldn't find her, if they were even looking for after the blood bath. Shilo was stained with her father's blood that also matted her long raven wig. That night she watched her father die in her arms as everyone in the audience watched the tragic scenes of the opera.

She wasn't sure if this was worth her freedom to begged for anymore.

She hugged her knees tighter as she heard a clinking-clang noise coming from a distance, with a fluttered heart beat she felt a small pin of panic set off. Bringing herself to peak around her shield to see a can rolling across the ally. A relieved smile formed on her lips until a shaded figure followed the empty can. The figure's shadow was in shape of a person's body that started whistle Maggie's last song. The melody echo though the ally, bouncing its way to her ears. The tone of the whistle sounded familiar, it sounded like her father. She knew the truth but a ping of hope lite, maybe he was alive after all. She kept peering around her shield waiting for the figure to show itself.

The broken ally light was flickering as the whistling shadow came closer to her. But as the shadow showed itself more, it was clearly not her father. But the hope didn't dull, maybe it was the man who saved her before. The grave robber who sold a glowing substance he took from the dead.

Out of what was left of her voice and her bravery, she closed her eyes. "Who...Who is there?" She asked the shaded figure that sounded like it was coming closer to her hiding spot. She hopes it's Graverobber.

"What-ah is this?" The shadow answered in a sing-song voice not revealing who it was. But yet again, it wasn't who she hoped. Her hope finally died down. She cursed her self, she was being careless again.

"Go, can you go away...Please?" She begin to beg as she heard booted foot steps coming closer, shutting her eyes tighter.

"Don't-ah be that way, Shilo." She heard the person say, the figure of the shadows knows her name. Her hope came back to life along with her raving fear but with no other help or better judgement she opened her eyes, looking up with regret to see a Largo standing in front of her.

Pavi Largo was standing there with his hands on his hips. Shilo gulped as Pavi grinned though the mouth opening of his dead mask. Not who she wanted to see, he'll take her back to the blood bath.

"Good-ah evening, the Pavi is here to make everything thing better-ah" He purred grabbing her pink shoulders, roughly moving her from the space she was sitting in to the middle of the ally, under the broken ally lamp that was flicking above her. The man begin to giggle as she fell on to the damp ground, holding her hand in front of her.

"Please..." She huffed out as the laughing grew painful for her ears.

"Everyone wants to play with the Pavi, Don't-ah, shilo?" He asked her in his sing-song tone as he touched her cheek that flinched under his palm. She shook her head in a begging 'no' as she shut her eyes again.

"Graverobber." She hollered out in hope that the man she barely knew was around, in hope he wasn't a monster as well. Pavi didn't seem bothered that he could get in trouble if someone came to her rescue, he just chuckled at the shaking girl.

"Awe, you hurt-ah Pavi's feeling, calling out for a scum-ah." He mocked her as she kept calling out for the drug dealer."No-ah stop, you-ah know that scum-ah wont come."

Pavi laughed at her as he stopped her from crawling away from him, grabbing her ankle dragging her back to where she was. With tears coming down her cheeks, Pavi just grinned before pinning her shoulders down on the ground. Hovering his small built body over hers, licking his lips as her mother's dress rode up her thin thigh. She closed her eyes tightly before screaming out once more but only silence by another dead kiss.

" What-ah beauty." He said ripping the dress open, leaving her in just her panties while his left hand found the casing of her soft throat. "No-ah bra? Naughty girl, Shilo." He purred into her ear.

"Please, Pavi, Don't..."

"Please what-ah?" He asked her, taunting her as he forced the lips of his dead mask on Shilo's unwilling lips.

Pavi thought of this as a game, he hunted at night and caught a prey. The normal Prey was a surgery slut who was so high off of the glowing drug or sometimes the prey was a sober slut that couldn't pay. Tonight, in his mind, he found gold. A virgin to the world, fresh and untouched, something he could rip into. He was drooling over all the fun he was having with the struggle this little girl was putting. In his mind, Shilo was Pavi's prey. As Pavi licked her lips while she shivered under contact her legs closed tight on his hand. Pavi shook his head, his hands and will was stronger than hers.

"You-ah want me to?"

"Please, I beg you, I really...Stop!" She yelled, hoping someone out there would hear her cry as she clawed her finger nails into his forearm, kicking her feet. All action were in vain and with her dismay, the more she struggled against him, the more he laughs out of pure enjoyment. She gave up after a while.

"Let-ah the Pavi in, shilo." He begged as her limp body couldn't find any energy to deny him now. Pavi chuckled his sick 'thanks' to her as she focused her eyes on the wall in front of her. When he opened her legs, he hooked a finger under the waistband of her underwear and with no mercy, he ripped the lacy white pair off of her lower half. She winced as she could feel the hot air caress her womanhood as he blew down on her. His eyes widen as his mouth drool out spit as he looked down pleased at what he saw of Shilo's womanhood.

"No-ah hair, Pavi likes very much so." He muttered low, almost in a silent whisper but she was trying to deaf herself from him. Cupping her sex with his palm, he purred out a moan with amused grin. "You-ah are warm, Virgin I assume-ah?" He asked and no reply he smiled though the dead mask again as she tried once more in vain to try to save herself.

**"Graverobber!"** She shouted only to be hit with Pavi harden fist to her jaw.

"Bitch-ah, the name is Pavi!" He corrected her as he stood up, holding her down with his foot on her thigh. "I am-ah ready for you." He charmed with bright eyes as tear flooded hers as she looked away. Pavi unzipped his black leather pant exposing himself, showing his habit of never wearing underwear. Gulping as she felt the weight return on her as he a lined himself with her center.

"Sweet-ah, Shilo, I shall make this fun-ah." He told her, without warning he shoved his nine-inch self into her virgin hole. She screamed, clawing at him out of pain, with wide eyes, she cursed his name. He let out an animal sounding grunt as he didn't slow down, only sped up more as her cries grew louder. Her virgin blood spilled out on the brick ally ground. She took another vain shot, calling out for Graverobber. Pavi showed his un-pleased feeling with another hard hit across the face before gagging her with her own ripped underwear. Tears could only show her disgust as she felt the heavy, hard thrusts he kept hitting her with.

"Fuck-ah, you so tight-ah!" He shouted violently over and over as pulled out before climaxing, cumming all over the girl's chest. She only shudder as she felt the warm substance being spread around by Pavi's hand.

"You are too great of ride-ah to steal your face. I hope we meet-ah again another day-ah." He said kissing the top of her head as she laid there motionless with her eyes still glued to the wall. Pavi left her alone, whistling and laughing as he went the same way he came.

Was freedom really worth it? She doesn't know now. She doesn't think so now.

In a raspy voice, before she would fall into a deep slumber, she called out again but then again, it was in vain.

**"Graverobber."**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I haven't been on FF in awhile, I tend to go through these long writer blocks periods and when I come back I don't like what I wrote. Anyways, I'm starting over and I'm planning on re writing some of them (along with keeping up with them better if it's a chapter story).

Hopefully I can make them better. Be kind when you review, pretty please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Waring:** This story contains language, sexual contact and also contains rape between characters. Read at own risk please.

* * *

**Chapter two:**_ Lost and Found_

The sun's rays broke through the pollution from Largo's factories that smoked up the clouds above the dim city. The light shining down where shilo lay motionless in a nightmare slumber, the heat warming her bare back that was showing through her torn dress. Her bruises from the attack has darkened and her blood that mixed with the blood that already was there on her pearl like skin had dried.

"Heh. Just another glow junky." "What happened? Bad drugs?" "Silly needle slut." The passing people spat towards her as she lay on the ground. Assuming she is another homeless whore that was just stung out on the blue glow and had a rough night out with an average drug dealer that sold in this ally.

No one recognized her from the opera, rather that be good or bad.

Shilo groaned as the last person who passed her threw water on her before walking away with a amused laugh. Shilo opened her blood-shot eyes, trying to focus on her dark surroundings. "Where..." She muttered. "Where am I?" But as soon as she voiced that thought out, the memories of the opera and the feeling of Pavi perverted hands came back to her , causing her to shiver at the aching pain that seems to be everywhere on her broken down body. Not even realizing that she is naked from the waist up, she stood up from the brick ground and slowly moved out the ally, on to the paved street.

She wanted to go home, slump up to her tower and sleep for a million years after pealing her own skin off her bones. She felt disgusting. She felt used like one of those surgery sluts that floated around getting hits from ally rats. Shilo could smell the dried blood that was everywhere on her body, she could even feel the dried semen Pavi left on her stomach, marking her, proving that her innocence was stolen. It was like his signature.

Part of her wished that he would of just skinned her face instead of raping her.

Shilo walked on the road until she thought she saw Amber sweet about the strut down the same way of her, she limped to the closest ally way with its own flickering light and rusted dumpster. She sat down beside the dumpster, peering out as she saw a glow slut walk pass, not Amber. She felt the pounding in her head die down a bit from the relief, while she muttered her 'thanks' to herself as she stood. Still peering out towards the empty road.

She didn't know where to go, where was home from here?

She walked down the ally, still shaking and shivering from her bare skin and bruises. Ignoring the snore of the men that were passed out on the ground along with whores that leaned against the wall, looking for their next client. Moving silently past every dumpster home and sleeping bodies until she kicked a can she didn't see, making it rolling against the dumpster she walking next to. She clenched herself, holding her breath but Thankfully, the can didn't make a loud noise, just cling when it hit the metal. However it was enough to make the sleeping person stir in the dumpster. Shilo jumped as she heard the moving around in the dumpster, limping as fast as she could on her aching feet pass the dumpster. Hoping she didn't bring another monster out from its hiding.

**"Kid?"**

The familiar nickname making her freeze in her steps, she turned around slowly to the man who was sitting up in the dumpster. Her heart was racing as she could feel tears prick her eyes. He finally showed up. **"Graverobber?"**

The multi-colored hair man gave out a small laugh as he jumped out of his bed and nodded. "I see you that you didn't make it back to your tower. Lost, kid?"

Lowest comment she could ever hear at the moment,_ her tower,_ she couldn't even find her way back home, let alone make it to her wasn't the same Shilo he had met in the ally, of course she's lost. But he didn't know what happened to her, but then again he isn't the type of person to care. Crossing her arms over her exposed chest before coming further to him. He could see her abused body, all the semen, the blood and the marks that taken over her. To both of there surprise, he took his old dusty jacket off his back and put it around her naked front. Calming the shivering for the moment.

He never usually cared for the Largo bullshit, even if she's the victim of the opera.

"Where were you last night? I called out for you."

"I wasn't selling last night, Kid."

"I called for you." She repeated.

Graverobber huffed. "Rough night I'm guessing if you were calling out for a drug dealer. Why are you here, kid?"

"Can I have a shot of that glow?"

"You can't pay."

Shilo moved her hand to his belt, pulling on the buckle. She has seen Amber tramp around him like this, she always got a hit or two. "I could pay...In other ways..."

Graverobber just laughed softly, shaking his head at the kid who was almost on her knees begging. She wasn't the same kid he met in the graveyard, chasing a bug wasn't the reason why she was in this mess. "No, Kid." Shilo's eyes were wide, hurt from the rejection as she took back her hand from his.

"Why?"

"Let me take you back to your tower before you get both of us in trouble."

* * *

**Author Note: **_Graverobber is kind of out of character, but I felt like he some how had a connection with Shilo during the scenes he had with her that made his criminal ways softer . Rather it be for personal gain or he really care about her well being, I never found his character to be completely heartless. His normal self will be showing more in later chapters. Enjoy! __  
_

_Be kind when you review, please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Waring:** This story contains language, sexual contact and also contains rape between characters. Read at own risk please.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Criminals don't always need to sleep in dumpsters_

Shilo walked with Graverobber silently only to speak when she thought asking him for glow was right but the answer was always the same.

"Whatever is your ill, glow wont make it go away."

"Yes it will." She tried once more as they both got to the gates of the graveyard that was in back of her house. Where they both met for the first time. He ignored the pouting of her pale dry lips as he pushed forward the rusty gates open and pushed her lightly, making her enter the graveyard. Silently they walked to her mother tomb, where the only back entrance of the house was.

"You're home in your tower."

"Yes my tower." She repeated, not turning to go through the stone door of the tomb but staring up at him through her messy wig of blood. "You can stay here tonight, you know?" She offered. He laughed and shook his head.

"You are offering a criminal into your house, kid."

She shrugged. "Its the only way I can pay you back for the help, criminals don't always need to sleep in dumpsters when there is no way my father's going to find out." Shilo turned to the tomb's door and push on it until the stone wall caved in, opening for her.

"Your father died in the opera, didn't he?"

Shilo paused to look up at him with a blank look and nodded. Graverobber sighed. "You have no other family?" He asked her, hoping that she would nod and he wouldn't be guilt into staying with her. After all, this isn't like him. He is a drug dealing scum who lived in dumpster and fucked with glow sluts and never helped anyone but himself unless it had to do with business. This wasn't business nor was it pleasure. But to his dismay, she shook her head and she took another step in side the tomb and his guilt dragged him behind her. Shilo didn't notice until she turned to close the tomb's door.

"You're going to stay? Why? Because I'm helpless now to you or...Am I some object you can use now since my father isn't around?" She asked him.

"Just for the night. Tomorrow I will leave."

* * *

Author's note: I know this is short but I felt like it had to be. It's just an introduction to how the pattern of healing, bonding and such starts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Waring:** This story has language, sexual contact ,rape between characters. Read at own risk please.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_Mother and Father__  
_

Shilo and Graverobber didn't speak when they got inside, she just slammed the door behind the both of them as she heard him grunt his thoughts about the house and the dust. All together he didn't seem to care about where he would be sleeping for the night and she didn't see the importance to tell him where the untouched guest room is. She wasn't even sure where it was.

She pointed him where the living room is and he took the couch with no question.

She is tired, exhausted and still in enough pain to kill but some how finding a last drop of strength to take a shower before bed. Limping upstairs to her room, glaring at the plastic that still surrounded her bed and she turned into the germ free bathroom of everything white. She peeled off her bloody wig and his smelly coat before turning on the shower to full blast.

It took an hour to get all the blood off of her pale body and another hour to make her feel clean enough to get out.

"What am I going to do with this?" Shilo muttered, picking up her destroyed wig up from the white tile. She didn't even know how to wash it, or if she even cared to ever wear it again. She threw the wig into the hamper before closing the bathroom door.

"The plastic." She went to mutter on about as she press her palm on it before moving it back as she crawled into the bed with just her towel on. She rested her bald head on the cold white pillow as the machine that she was once hooked up on was beeping softly. "All these damn machines, daddy was convinced making me seem sick would save me." Turning her head away from the noise, she fell asleep.

* * *

_"Shi, my daughter, wake up"_

She tossed in the bed, not wanting to open her eyes_._

_"My shilo, wake up."_

The voice spoke to her again, the voice was soft, sweet and something about it seem familair. Shilo tossed once more, cracking her eyes open and she saw her mother's face. Shilo looked around the room, the room had none of her med bottles, none of her machines were around her and the bed was just a regular bed.

The plastic was gone and this wasn't her room.

_"Mom, where am I?"_

The women laughed lightly at the confused state of her child.

_"Honey, you are in your room that your father made you. Silly girl."_

Shilo looked around once more, still not getting the grasp this was her room. Not even grasping that fact that her mother was alive and speaking to her .

_"Is Daddy alive?"_

Shilo's mother looked stunned but with in seconds she was back to her slight laughter_. "Yes, what have you been dreaming?"_

Shilo sighed as she rested her back on the headboard, watching her mother smile at her and smooth her real grown hair. She didn't need a wig anymore. Maybe everything was a dream, the opera, the rape and even graverobber. This was the true life she was living with both her parents, no illness and maybe the Largo family can't get her anymore.

_"Marni, Shilo, what are you doing in there? I have breakfast ready." _

Shilo could point out that is her father's voice, even the shadow figure underneath the door but there was something new in it. His voice sounded happier, no longer dried out with worry. He also seems to be standing a little taller. She almost could say he is happy.

_"Oh darling, your daughter is such a sleepy head and her dreams are wild. She was just asking if you were alive." _

Shilo heard her father laugh for the first time behind the door and for the first time in a while Shilo could feel the love coming towards her and her bitter thoughts that always was directed towards her father was disappearing.

_"Daddy, come in!"_

_"Yes, come see your beautiful daughter."_

_"I can't wait to see both my beautiful girls."_

When the door finally opened for Shilo dismay, the figure of her father and voice was no longer there. It was Pavi, laughing at her as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Shilo mouth dropped looking at her mother's face, her mother didn't seem bothered that they were there and it wasn't shilo's father, Marni was still smiling up towards the door with no glitch of fear as if it was Shilo's father, Nathan standing there.

_"Mommy, that's not daddy."_ Shilo said, reaching to her mother but when shilo's hand touched the lace covered shoulder, Marni crumbled into dark ashy dust. Shilo took her hand back quickly as she stared, glaring at Pavi. Pavi still laughing and dusting the remains of her mother off the bed.

Shilo couldn't move as she felt Pavi feel her up and down her body.

She couldn't say anything as he skinned her face for his own.

* * *

Shilo opened her, sweating running down her attached face as she could feel another person's weight on her bed, she opened her eyes fearfully.

"I'm not your father, I'm not even your corpse mother, kid, stop asking."

The weight on her bed is just Graverobber, it wasn't Pavi coming to skin her face and it wasn't her mother in ashes and it wasn't her father trying to give her more pills to fake an illness.. Shilo rubbed her eyes before opening them fully and looking at Gravrobber who kept watching her every move as if he was nervous she was going to do something bad.

"What?"

"You were calling out for your mother and father in your sleep."

Shilo just groans, laying her head back down on the pillow, not really sure if she should be groaning out of relief or anger. Who should she even be mad at? The Largo's, her father, herself? She let out another groan before tossing to lay on her back. looking up at him. He didn't seem to look away from her, his eyes showing the soft side of a criminal.

"I thought you were a big bad criminal?"

Graverobber shook his head, laughing. "where is your hair, kid?"

Shilo rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject."

Graverobber just shook his head, clearing his throat. "I'll be out of your way in an hour or so."

Graverobber stood up from the edge of the bed before Shilo sat up and reached for his wrist. "No, you can stay here, like I said my father wont find out." She reminded him, sadly with her eyes not fully meeting his. He wasn't sure why she would want him to stay, was she really all alone?

"Kid, are you sure you have no other than me? "

"No. I was sheltered from everyone remember? Beside, the only other person was Mag. She's dead. "

"You got a point but my business, you know that glow?"

"I do have a graveyard."

Graverobber turn back to the bed and sat down where he was before he went to leave, listening to her go on and on about ideas to why he should live here with her and how it would be good for the both of them, telling him ways she can rebuild everything. Shilo was going on about everything as if nothing bad happened, like nothing wrong will ever happen again.

"What makes you not want to be alone so bad, isn't that what you fought for in the opera?"

"No! I fought for my freedom." Shilo shouted, her pale face turning pink and hot tears forming. A three- sixty turn around from the chatting girl that was talking a minute ago. Shilo shifted from her criss-cross sitting to holding her knees to her chest and not look at him.

Graverobber cleared his throat before speaking again. "That didn't answer my question."

"Pavi raped me, okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Waring:** This story has language, sexual contact ,rape between characters. Read at own risk please.

* * *

**Chapter five: **_Didn't owe him debt.__  
_

"Kid, I don't know what to tell you."

They have been tip toeing around each other for a week, he would go on his weekly graveyard hunts and she would stay in her room. Graverobber didn't know how to comfort someone in their time, he was a drug dealer the one the most detached criminals out there. He didn't care to fix a broken person, he only knew what to give trouble people to help them cope. That was zydrate, the glow.

Shilo wasn't a junky, she was a teenager in a mess created by her parents, her genetics and the people who run this town, The Largos.

Nathan loved his daughter, it was clear by the rusted frames on the wall, his books on parenting and the strong will he had to shelter her from the world. No one could really blame him, after all, this world being ruled by the Largo family and he was afraid that she would also find out the truth about him, her mother and even her God mother. Making her sick, putting safety bars on everything and locking every single lock, he thought that would be enough to keep her out of harm.

"I don't think he loved me."

"He did" He argued with the teen, trying to rest his eyes.

"I don't see it."

Graverobber stretched on the couch as she took a seat on the floor by the couch. " kid, I"m trying to sleep."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Kid, there is no way of me knowing, I never met your father."

"I loved him."

"Well, you didn't owe him debt."

Shilo's face twisted in anger as she got up from the living room floor, glaring at him as she stood over him. "Owe him debt?"

"Don't get pissy."

Shilo grunted at him as she crossed her arms across her chest, still glaring down at him. "I was his daughter."

"He was also a monster."

Shilo's face dropped as Graverobber could see the tears building in her wide eyes. She was angry now. She didn't say anything else before she ran to the stairs and slamming her door loudly. Gravrobber could hear her feet pacing back and forth as she ruffled around in her room. He yawned again stretching his body to the length of the couch, confused about what made her upset, she knew he was a monster. no secret there. However it wasn't his quilt that kept him up, it was her fussing.

"Fucking kid. Christ. It's two in the fucking morning" He cursed when he got to her door, listening to more crashing and raging.

"Shut up!"

Not listening to the seventeen year old, he opened the door to see all the plastic that was around her bed torn off, her machines broken and her med bottles smashed into plastic pieces. Shilo was siting on her empty bed, she seems done destroying everything and finally calming down. Graverobber leaned his weight on the door, crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"Kid, I am trying to sleep."

Shilo looked up from the mess at him, rage still in her eyes towards him. "The name is Shilo. You've been here for a week, use it."

"Whatever, kid."

"Shilo."

He slammed the door shut before the fuss could continue over a name.

The sun was what alerted shilo that she hasn't slept yet, it was the shaking movement of her hands that made her realize that she hasn't eaten either. She crept down stairs, tipping her way pass the living room to find the kitchen she was never allowed in. The kitchen was dusty, the wood on the cabinets was chipping and the dark tile floor is cracked. Graverobber was snoring loudly on the couch, he looked uncomfortable as he slept. Shilo opened the fridge door to the cheese was molding, the bed was turning black and the light bulb burnt out in front of her.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

She grumbled to herself as she found the wobbly kitchen table to sit at, she noticed that the trembling in her hand is now moving to her arms and back but the ache in her chest is also growing painful. Her throat drying up, Shilo started coughing into her hand roughly. The trembling starting to venture pass her back and arms, shaking her violently through her whole Pain now shooting all over her body , Shilo tried to control her groaning and coughing, hiding her face in her crossed arms, resting on the table. Hoping she didn't wake the robber who was sleeping in the next room.

"What's going on?"

Shilo got up from the table to come towards him, slowly trying to make her feet work but instead she just fell on the floor with all her pain, cringing.

She could hear the sound of his voice come through, hearing his heavy boots in a rush and his warm rough hands propping her back up as he went on speaking. But shilo couldn't answer him or even make out what he was saying. She's trembling to roughly now, sweating and biting her lip from the shooting pain that was coursing through her thin pale body. It was too much for her to take.

Shilo passed out with in a few more minutes.

* * *

Author note's: I know this is short, up coming problems are starting in the next chapter.

Pre warning: I'm going to be updating all my chapters, I'm going back to see if I need to make correction. I'm sorry if you get multiple emails telling you I have new chapters. Also, I'm sorry about this chapter, I know I been reposting it and reposting it. I went back to find correction and when I do that, I see things I could add.

Keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Waring:**** This story contains language, sexual contact and also contains rape between characters. Read at own risk please. **

**Chapter six: **_I'm fine, I'm fine. _

"_Oh dear God, my Shilo."_

"_I never thought I would love you this much but I do."_

"_Oh Shilo, Take your medicine, for me."_

"_But I'm not the one dying."_

* * *

The pain wasn't all that bad anymore when she recovered cautiousness.

She is now in her room, she had forgotten that the plastic was torn down and almost everything she had was now broken through her rage. She slowly started to open her eyes, seeing her door open and Graverobber standing in the door way.

"Not father, I am Graverobber." She could sense the taunt in that but she ignored it. He walked over to her with a glass of water and a pill in each hand.

"What is this?"

"Your medicine. Maybe you will stop calling out for your father if you take them." He joked.

His sense of humor didn't work, but he didn't linger to watch her take the pill .She placed the single pill on the end table and downing the glass of water before crying herself back to sleep. An hour after waking from her break down, he came back into her room to check on her. He noticed the pill on the dresser and the shaking was returning. Not being angry, he laughed.

"Your father must have had fun trying to make you take your medicine, huh?"

"I am not taking that, I fought to hard not to take anymore of that."

"Kid, you have to."

"Your a drug dealer not a care taker. What fuck do you know?" Snapping at him, his face fallen blank.

* * *

"You're home."

Placing his bag down by the door and walking towards the stairs, he hasn't been home in two days. When he got to the first step, she through plastic down the stairs and nearly hitting him in the face with it.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"You wish." She said coldly to him, passing him on the stairs with a box of pictures in her hand.


End file.
